callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludvig Maxis
Doctor Ludvig Maxis, sometimes called "Max"Shi No Numa radio messages., was a scientist who was part of the project known as "The Giant" which took place at Der Riese. The player can find out about him after activating six hidden radios. His team were possibly responsible for creating the Hellhounds and Zombies. He was a member of Group 935. His character is never seen. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Life Doctor Maxis worked with his assistant, Edward Richtofen, at the Der Riese facility near Breslau. He worked on creating Zombies and Teleporters. He created the Ray Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It is strongly hinted that he also created the Thundergun. As first mentioned in a radio message in Shi No Numa, an American says his name but he gets cut off by static so that many people thought his name was just "Doctor Max". His name is revealed to be Ludvig shown through a hidden card that says "Ludvig Maxis M.D." Presumed Death Doctor Maxis was working on an experiment with Edward Richtofen that involved his daughter's dog named Fluffy. He attempted to teleport Fluffy, but when he did, the plan failed. Fluffy was teleported, but not to the mainframe. She teleported back inside the Teleporter from an electrical force, most probably the ball of electricity players see Hellhounds spawn from. Maxis demanded the door to be opened, but Edward refused. When they opened the door, Fluffy had transformed into a Hellhound. Samantha came running through, asking her daddy what he had done with her dog. The Hellhound began to try and attack, and began to destroy the room. This caused chaos, and as Maxis tried to calm his daughter down. Edward exited and locked the door. Maxis told him to open it, but Edward disobeyed him as the teleporter was turning on. It is presumed Maxis was killed. Further evidence suggesting he is dead are some of Richtofen's quotes such as "Maxis would've been proud" and "I wish Dr. Maxis were here to see this". Samantha, however, was most likely turned into a ghost and became the zombies' master. Further evidence to prove this is that it is never said that the hellhound killed Maxis or Samantha. Also, after Edward says "Goodbye, Dr. Maxis.", one can hear the sound of the teleporter activating. This leads us to believe that Dr. Maxis has become ghost as well, or he has died. Another solution is that Samantha's ghost overpowered Maxis, and destroyed him. The last known possibility to Maxis's fate is that his ghost became the dogs' master, saying "Fetch me their souls!" In the left hallway of Der Riese, there are pictures of Zombies, Hellhounds, and a blackboard. There is writing on it saying "levels 5-8 must survive." One of these levels is when Hellhounds first appear, suggesting that it is referring to them. Also, "Edward, I know it was you" is also written on it. This could have been written by a Group 935 employee, Peter, or the person who sent the radio message in Shi No Numa. This suggests that someone had found out that Edward had killed Maxis, or that he always planned to set the Zombies loose, instead of just testing on them. It is also possible that Edward was trying to prevent Dr. Maxis from creating the Zombies, to prevent an outbreak. Another theory is that he was killed by a Teleporter, as in the message that his assistant locks him in with a Mutated form of Fluffy, the player can clearly hear a teleporter going, and him and his daughter (Samantha) were either killed and became ghosts, or killed and re-animated as Zombies. This is supported by the official report found beside his photograph, stating his whereabouts were unknown, meaning that no body had been found. There is another possibility that Maxis time traveled since Dr. Richtofen discovered about the teleporters' capabilities to time travel due to Rictofen believing that Samantha is still alive in Call of Duty: Black Ops giving that Maxis is still alive. It is possible that he teleported away and survived his last encounter. Trivia *Sometimes Dr. Richtofen will mention his " Master "Der Riese quotes when the Mystery Box vanishes. It is very likely Richtofen is referring to Dr. Maxis, who was his real life Master. This quote also suggests that even in death Dr. Maxis is still calling the shots at the Der Riese facility, and has the power to move the Mystery Box in order to punish Richtofen and his "friends". Another Richtofen quote adds further weight to this, as it is obvious the box is being moved by some sort of intelligence. *In Kino der Toten, if you obtain a Group 935 Tape from a random room and use it on the projector near the Pack-a-Punch machine, instead of it projecting the normal tape, it shows a scientist pacing around desk; there is a possibility that it could be Ludvig Maxis. *It is possible that Dr. Maxis survived his encounter with Fluffy by teleporting out, as the teleporter can be heard in the Der Riese radio messages where he gets killed. *Richtofen suggests that Dr. Maxis created the Thundergun, as well as intentionally hiding it from him. This may mean that Maxis was aware of his assistant's mental instability or Illuminati connections before his death. *In Der Riese outside the room above the tunnel near teleporter C there is a sign saying L.Maxis M.D. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters